All About Olivia
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Short one shot in my "Mica" series. Tells the back story of the newest character Olivia Miller. Is she a friend or an enemy? Either way her past is tragic and complicated. WARNING: Mentions of rape, suicide, murder, and threats to a child under eighteen. ONESHOT! COMPLETE!


Eight year old Olivia Miller studied herself in the mirror. Her roommate Vivian had sneaked down to the common room with a few of the other popular girls. She could hear Kristen and Mica talking in the next room. She had hoped that she was wrong and they were different girls but she had heard hushed whispers when hiding from Vivian and trying to finish her homework. That they were the same girls. The girls she was supposed to get close to and then tell Mr and Mrs. Hollis about and then the Hollis's would kill them. She fell back on to her bed and wished that she had never gotten into this mess...

* * *

It all started before she was born. Her parents had lived next door to Mr. Hollis since her older brother was a baby. Before she, her sister, and her baby brother were born. He became friends with her parents almost immediately. They were so close that he was even the God Father to the younger two Miller girls. Beverly even had a special room at his house. The incident happened when Olivia was so small that she barely remembered it. She was two Brett was fourteen, Beverly was eleven, and Cody wasn't even born yet. She remembered wondering why Beverley had her own room but she and Brett just hung out in the living room. Her parents would bring a portable crib over for when he baby-sat at his house. Then one day her mom ran out with Beverley and Olivia in her arms, Brett was crying and her dad was yelling at Mr. Hollis. After that they never saw him again. They packed up and moved in with her grandparents.

* * *

Olivia was three when the first tragedy struck her life. Beverley and her had to share a room at her grandparents house. One day she got tired and decided to go and sit in her room until it was her nap-time. She opened the door and saw Beverley hanging from the calling fan. She was young and innocent and thought that Bev was just playing. She ran up, her sister, and yelled. Until her parents came running. Some people came and took Bev away and she never saw her again. After that her mom cried all the time and her dad drank a lot. Brett locked himself in his room and dyed his hair black. Nobody smiled for a year and then her parents went to a far away place called Germany and came back with a little baby who they called Cody.

* * *

By the time the second tragedy struck Olivia's life she was old enough to know what death was. It was last ear. When she was seven, Cody was three, Brett was nineteen, and Beverley would have been fifteen. One day she was sitting on the floor watching cartoons and her dad was reading the paper. Suddenly he gasped and called her mom into the room. She screamed and Brett came running with Cody in his arms. She went over to see what was going on and saw the headline. "Guidance Counselor Involved In Student Molestation, Commits Suicide." It was Mr. Hollis. He had raped Beverly and now he had hurt another little girl. Everybody but Cody cried and Olivia ran up to her room.

* * *

 _It_ happened the next day. Her parents had opened a small wood-shop business in there house after Beverly died. So they worked from home and Brett took classes online. So everybody was always home when she got home from school. She got off the bus and ran down the street. There were cop cars, a fire-truck, and ambulances in front of her house. She tried to go to her family but a cop held her back. She was sitting in a small room at the police station when she got the news. Her family was dead. They had all been shot and killed. After that some people came and took her to Ivy Academy.

* * *

She saw _them_ just after she started back for her second year at Ivy. She had spent the summer at a special camp for kids in foster-care. She remembered being angry because she was stuck rooming with Vivian again. One day she was walking around campus. When a black SUV slowed down beside the fence. The door opened, a man jumped the fence and grabbed her. They tossed her in the backseat and drove away. She was sure that she was going to die just like her family had. A man in the backseat held up two pictures. They were of two girls about her age. One girl had red hair and blue eyes, the name _Mica_ was scribbled under her picture. The other girl looked taller with more blond hair and the same blue eyes, the name _Kristen_ was written under her picture.

"You see these girls?" The man asked.

"Yes" Olivia replied.

"They are the reason your family is dead and you have to bring them to justice. When they come here you will befriend them and then you will call this number and tell us to go. We will kill them and you will be safe but if you fail or if you chicken out. You will die too." The man replied. He then parked the car outside the gate and she was let inside.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N: Look I know this isn't good but I wanted to explain Olivia's back-story. Anyway I will update "Growing Up, Mica's Story" next weekend. Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
